


Shattered

by Blueninja1905



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Discrimination, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mutants, gay mutants, gay superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueninja1905/pseuds/Blueninja1905
Summary: (Taking place in Marvel's The Gifted)2 boys, one silent as the night and one who burns brighter than the sun.They've been abandoned, abused, discriminated against.Why? Simple, one little thing called the X-gene.They couldn't find Xavier but they did find a home.





	1. Cast

Alexander Stewart as Marco Marcelleus A.K.A. Nightengale

 

Taj Speights as Joseph Stevens A.K.A. Xaiolong

And all of the other cast of Fox's The Gifted


	2. The Cursed

They run.

The forest is their background, their soundtrack is filled with bullets.

They reach a road, they wish that they didn't. They're surrounded.

All of the guns cock at once.

"I take left you take right?" Joseph asked. His boyfriend nods underneath his hood.

Joseph's skins transforms, turning scaley and tough.

"On 3." Marco holds his breath.  
"3." They both breath out and and bursts of flames and sound rush out.

They leave craters in their wake, bodies fly, and trucks melt.

Then they saw more coming.

"Hey, got anymore in you?" Joseph asked panting.

Marco shakes his head no.

Then the bullets start flying again.

Joseph runs to him shielding him from the incoming fire. Bullets bouncing off of him.

"I can't keep this up." Joseph grunts. Cracks showing on his back. Then a piece fell off, then another, and another, and another. Then one went through.

"Fuck!!" Then just as he was going down Marco sent out a screams, halting the bullets in their place. His scream is quickly dying down, and just before it gave out a purple hole in space opened up and 5 people jumped out. A blonde girl through up a barrier of some kind.

"Hey kids, hop through." A girl with green eyes and purple hair yells.

They don't hesitate to run through.

Joseph limps on the other side, holding his shoulder while slumping to the ground.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked Marco. He nods in response.

The blonde from before walks up to them. She sits next to them.

Joseph is leaning against a wall while clutching his shoulder while Marco tries to explain something in what appears to be sign language.

"I'm Lauren." She says extending her left hand.

Joseph looks over to her, then back at Marco, then back to her.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." He tells her.

She stared at him in shock.

"No problem, it was the least we could do."

"No, the least you could have done was nothing." He runs his hands through the other boy's hair.

Then another blond woman walks through, she is older but has the same blonde hair like the girl that sat beside them.

"Hey Mom, this guy's been shot." Lauren tells her. The older woman looks down at them and sees him clutching his blood covered left shoulder and the puddle of blood near his leg.

"Oh, okay. Let's get him up and into the med room. Hi I'm Kate Strucker, call me what you may." She says while the three help Joseph up.

"Joseph, Joseph Stevens. And that's Marco. He can't talk due to his powers."

"Hey Marco." Kate says. Marco nods.

"Andy!" Lauren yells.

"Yeah!" A young man yells back.

"We get anymore of those medical bags?"

"No!" He says running the 4 of them as they get settled in the med bay.

"Alright, lay here and stay still." Kate tells Joe.

Marco walks to the table and sets his backpack on it.

He takes out about 15 of saline packs covered in ice, pain meds in bottles, 3 mini med kits, and sets them on the table.

He starts signing.

"He says,"Will these work for now?" Joseph interprets.

Kate's eyes bright up.

"Yes, yes they will. How did you get these?"

"We robbed a clinic the first week we went on the run."

The Struckers gave them the strangest look.

"How long have you been running?" Andy asked.

"About 4 months. We had to."

"What happened to your parents?" Kate asked while injecting a needle into Joseph.

"They're living their lives. They don't care."

He looks back to Marco who's staring down at his feet.

"How do I get this bullets out?" Kate asked.

Then another girl popped up, with green hair. Her age was, kind of impossible to guess.

"Heard you needed some bullets removed." She said.

"Yes, Lorna just the girl I wanted to see."

"Kate Strucker, just the wife of the ex mutant hunter I wanted to see."

Joseph's eyes bucked up and he jolted up, his skin changing as he went up.

"What!!" He yelled.

"Hold on, it's not like that anymore. We've proven ourselves, everything is good now. Well as good as being felons can be but yeah. So you can calm down because you're fine." Andy explained calmly.

Joseph looked on edge. Understandable to say the least, he's spent months on the run, he's hasn't been going on that long just to be captured.

"What do you think Marco?" Joseph asks him.

Marco holds his hand, and nods his head yes. Then slowly the scales on Joseph receded.

Then Joseph screams and a second later 2 bullets are lifted into the air.

"Sorry, but you looked distracted enough." Lorna says as she drops the 2 bullets on a medical table.  
"Call me if you need me doc, no you know what I'm pregnant, I'll call you." She says as she leaves.

Kate watches her leave.

"Um mom, he's bleeding." She says pointing to Joseph.

"Oh, okay, let's stitch you up."

*20 minutes later.*

They walk out of the med room. Marco helping Joseph along as Joseph slings his arm over his shoulder. His good arm that is.

They go outside and sit on the ground. Joseph is being propped up by a thin little tree, shirtless. With a bandage around his shoulder and on his leg under his pants.

(Here's just a pic of him shirtless)

"So. Today was stressful." Joseph says as he looks up at the sunny sky.

"I wonder where we are?" He continues.

Marco just snuggles up to him. Resting his head on the others chest. Sort of his silent way of saying," I don't care."

Joseph smiles and wraps his arm around Marco. His hand combing through his hair.

"I love you too." Joseph says. He can feel Marco blush. He looks down and sees his boyfriend's loveable goofy smile that could makes rainy skies clear again, heck he could probably do that if he tried hard enough.   
He can't help but think back it when Marco could speak. His voice was beautiful. He sang like an angel.

Joseph looks up to the sky, just to look back down to a sleeping Marco.

"Hey!" Lauren yells, walking to them. Her brother only a tad behind her.

"Sup." Joseph said.

The siblings sit down on the grass wondering what to say next.

"So where are you from?" Andy asked.

"We're from Canada. We crossed the border and stayed in New York until we managed to get this far down. I guess we were thinking Mexico."

They both nod.

"So what's your gift?"

"Gift?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah, gift. I kinda have this vague form of telekenisis, Lauren makes shield. Oh yeah I'm Andy by the way. Anyway we're the only people in our family with powers. And the girl who pulled out your bullets is named Lorna and she can control metal, but anyway what's yours?"

Joseph looks at him for a while before opening his mouth.

"My "gift" as you put it has 2 parts. I can grow a second skin that's pretty hard if I can grow it back fully which I haven't been able to do in a while. Then I can breath fire and regulate my body temperature. Makes Canadian winter's bearable. Marco on the other hand has a scream that can cause earthquakes, he can't say anything, I haven't heard him speak normally in about a year." He says while petting Marco's hair.

"I have a question." Lauren stated.

"What?" Asked Joseph.

"Are the two of you, going out?"

Joseph couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, we are. I love him and I really feel for him and I honestly want a cure for him."

"A cure?" Asked Andy.

"Yeah, a couple of years ago there was this thing going around based on this one mutant kid that would take away a mutants' powers, the only problem was the fact that it was temporary and the stronger the power was the sooner it would come back. So if I look hard enough I might find some, and if not some day someone should have something that would make him speak again, and sing again. He loved to sing." Joseph said, remembering the good old days.

"His name should be Nightengale." Andy said.

"What?" Joseph and Lauren spoke.

"Like his superhero name, Lorna is Polaris. I know because I asked her. It's like what the X-Men and Brotherhood used to do. Like Beast, and Rogue, Iceman and Pyro. It's fun and it works as a codename."

Joseph and Lauren share a look of almost amusement and almost wonder.

"Fine, then what would my name be?" Joseph asked.

Andy looks around for a second and then it pops into his head.

"Easy, Xaiolong."

"The heck is a Xaiolong?" Lauren said.

"It's Chinese for Dragon. Which works due to the skin, and the fact that you breath fire."

The other 2 nod.

"Alright what would Lauren be then?"

Andy's face tightens.

"I really don't know. Guess that's one for Xavier to give." He jokes.

"Yeah, if you can find him." Joseph says."We've been looking for him and this School of his for months. I doubt he can even do anything now, or he just don't care. Sitting in his little bougie prep school with all of the pretty mutants, all of the loveable ones and now they don't even help the rest of us. Ever since that event most of them have stayed locked up in their cute little house. If he cared he'd let us find him."

Lauren and Andy just looked at him. They have had their powers for a little while now but they didn't know what the difference was from being a mutant and being a mutant fugative. And how they're pretty much the same thing, even though a ton of people did nothing to deserve it. How they felt abandoned by their so called civil rights leaders. Their only source of hope, for years, vanished.

Joseph started again speaking. "Similar to what happened to Martin Luther King Jr, and Malcolm X. Once the leaders fell, the movement slowly ran out of steam. Then all of the progress they made was overturned. Now it was legal to kill just on looks alone. Murderers got metals of valor, men get rich for hunting people that have things about them that they can't control. The corruption runs deep, so deep that now it doesn't even have to hide anymore. They say that all men are created equal, the question is who do they consider men?"

The twins just look at him.

"Not us." They said.

He looks into their eyes, then back at the sleeping love of his life.

"Now you get it."

The love of his life, wouldn't even be remembered as a man. Neither would he, or his new friends, or anybody like them. Maybe they should be called, The Cursed


	3. Chapter 2: Synphony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, stay tuned for more.

What is a symphony?

So simple yet so complex and complete.

If a symphony was a life, theirs would be a duet......

Joseph wakes up sitting on a chair upstairs. He looks around frantically. Then he spots Marco. He's staring out of the window.

Joseph can only smile. Marco looks more comfortable than yesterday. He's wearing a blue t shirt and black jogging pants. Joseph grunts as he gets up and walks over to Marco. Wrapping his arms around his lover's waist.

Marco jolted up back into the other male's grip.

"All good. It's just me." Joseph says comforting the other. He then looks to notice a bruise on the other boy's back. He freezes and wonders if he should talk about it but they've been through to much to even mention something right now.

"I love you." He continues before kissing the other boy's cheek.

Marco relaxes into the grip looking at the sunrise. Joseph follows his gaze.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. But it doesn't take my breath away like you."

Marco turns around trying to hold in a laugh. Yeah another thing about his mutation, he can't laugh.

Marco gives him that "please shut up look" but Joseph doesn't care.

He just quietly chuckles to himself before leaning down slightly to kiss the love of his life as sunlight illuminates the two of them, it's a sweet light orange. And when they pull away and all Joseph can see is the perfect human with the perfect background being the sunshine shining behind him. He can't help but smile. Then kiss him again. Cascading his hand over the others face. Rubbing his thumb into the others cheek.

"I think we did it." Joseph said.

Marco just looked at him with a smile.

"We did didn't we. I mean this isn't the end but we don't have to keep on running every day. I can just sit down and look at you." Joseph's left hand trails down Marco's back.

"And touch you." He whispers into his ear.

Marco's face and neck turn into a warm red.

Then Marco's hand goes down and gropes Joseph's ass.

"Um! Guessed you missed it to." Joseph pecks his cheek.

"Well I'll be outside, I need to grow back my scales fully. I can't have them lasting 5 seconds like last time." He says with a smile while walking down the stairs. Past all of the sleeping bodies.

Marco follows grabbing a backpack of theirs.

They go to the same tree they were at yesterday. This time Marco sits leaning on the tree as Joseph stands in the newly shining sunlight.

Marco opens a new pack of M&Ms, their favorite candy. Joseph turns to him smiling.

Marco throws one up and whistles launching it into the air as Joseph turns his head to catch it in his mouth.  
Then another one, and another, and another.

Then Lauren and Andy pop outside.

"I thought I heard you two moving." Lauren said.

"Are those M&Ms?" Andy asked.

Joseph turns to the twins.

"Yeah, want some?"

The twins nod their heads.

"Alright, you gotta catch em though. Hit it Marco." He says with a smirk.

Marco smiles then throws one up and whistles sending it Andy's way, and he raised a hand and stops it in mid air. Then grabbing it with his hand to fling it into his mouth.

"Where'd you get these anyway?" Andy asks.

"We got them from a gas station." He states.

"How were you guys on the run for so long?" Lauren butts in.

Joseph and Marco look at each other for a second before Marco looks back and sends a M&M Lauren's way. She made a shield catching the M&M in a bowl.

Joseph coughs for a second before answering the question.

"Um, we both had fairly, wealthy parents so we simple borrowed a boatload of cash before leaving." Joseph calmly voiced.

"Define a boatload." Lauren said.

"Enough to get us into the States and all the way here plus some comfortable hotel stays and candy. But now we only got a little bit left thank goodness we found somebody. Or you found us. How did you find us anyway?" Joseph asks.

Lauren has a blank expression on her face and turns to Andy.

"Um, there's a police scanner and it said that there was a disturbance with 2 mutants near the West interstate and there's a girl who can teleport so we were sent in to help."

Joseph just nods. He walks over to Marco and sits down next to him. Then swipes his hand over the bruise on Marco's upper back.

Marco jolts up, trying with all of his might to contain his grunt.

"Why were they police after you guys anyway?" Lauren asked.

Joseph looks back at Marco, then to the twins.

"Um, we were in a gas station and it got robbed by a mutant. But I didn't see it, Marco did. And we tried to leave but the shop owner wouldn't let us. He asked Marco what happened but Marco can't speak an I tried to tell him that but he wouldn't listen, so he kept on yelling and Marco was trying to tell me what happened and stuff until the dude hit Marco for like no reason and Marco ended up busting all of the windows in the joint because he grunted and then the police showed up along with a Sentinal Services truck so we had to run. And you guys pretty much know the rest. Luckily we tend to keep our faces covered so we can still walk around in public."

"Egh, lucky." Andy said.

"What's so lucky about that?" Joseph asked.

"Cause, at least you're not wanted fugatives who's dad betrayed Sentinal Services and now they have a personal vendetta and want us dead or captured."

"Spoiler alert, they want all of us dead. The old, the young, the.........babies." Joseph says looking down.

Marco looks at him.

Joseph turns back to the twins.

"Your teleporting friend, where all can she send people?" He asked.

"Um I really don't know how her powers work, I think she just has to know where it is or have been there before." Lauren replied.

"Aight, thanks." Joseph replied.

"Sure, why do you ask?" Said Lauren.

Joseph looks down at the ground.

"Um, there's somebody I need to see, well want to see, but she's all the way back in Canada." Joseph replied.

"Oh." Replied Lauren.

"Hey look who's up!" Lorna yells exiting the building.

"Why you up Lorna?" Lauren asks.

"Morning sickness, pregnancy sucks! But I think there's like a pregnancy strength for my powers going on cause my range has increased along with the amount of weight I can carry. But anywho, wanna start some early morning training?" Lorna asked.

"Yeah." Said Andy.

"Sure." Lauren replied.

"Great, how about you new guys? What do you guys do?" Lorna inquired.

Joseph activated his scales and blew out a breath of fire, and Marco whistled at the ground sending done grass and dirt up while making a small hole.

"I'm Joseph, and he's Marco." Joseph explains to her.

"Damn, you both look destructive. Let's see what you can do through." She said. "Follow me." She said while walking to an empty building.

The 4 teens followed.

Lorna walked to a table picking up a vase and placing it in a wooden pillar in the middle of the large room and walked to the second story balcony.

"Alright, all of you stand by the door." She said. Then teens lined up.

"Okay then, hit the vase, without hitting the pillar. Seems easy enough right?" Lorna explained.

The teens stayed silent. It was at least 30 or 40 feet away, and although they were a particularly strong group of mutants none of them really work on using their powers in small capacities.

"I'll go." Lauren says, stepping up.

"Oh lookie, a brave one." Lorna jokes.

Lauren focuses, making a shield no larger than the average dinner plate. She looks ahead, winds her arm back and throws.

Crash!!

It misses about 5 feet and hits a clattered table.

"Minus one point for the Strucker twin. Who's next?" Polaris asked.

"Andy." Lauren asked her brother.

"Um, no." Her brother replied. "I can't reach that far and I'm nowhere near that precise."

"Just try." Lauren told him.

He walks up, looks directly at the vase. He lifts his right arm, similar to a karate chop. Takes a big gulp and swings...........nothing.

He tried again, this time punching......nothing. He flails his arm to his side in frustration and a desk tumbles over.

"Good, now just hit the vase." Lorna remarks.

Andy walks back to his sister's side.

Then Marco walks up in front of them.

"Oh, silent boy wants to play. Let's see what you got." The green haired mistress taunts.

Marco looks forward. Whistles once, misses. A whole appears in the wall behind it.He tries again, this time the little arrow of sound goes above it. He tried a different approach, like an opera singer he starts hitting pitches trying to find the frequency for the vase. He didn't find it. He throws a hand blast at it, and it falls flat.

"Nice tries." Polaris says."Now last but not least, let's get it highschool quarterback cliche."

"How'd you know I was quarterback?" Joseph said before scaling up and walking outside for a minute.

When he came back he had a pile of rocks in his mouth.

"What were you just doing." Lorna questions.

He puts up one finger and mumbles hold on. He spits out the rocks that were red hot and molded into one solid form before he walks over to Marco. Luckily his scales can take the heat.

"Could you cool this down for me?" He asked his boyfriend.

Marco nods before huffing his cheeks and letting out a soft boom.

"Thanks." Joseph said before winding up like a baseball player and throwing the rock ball into the vase.

"I also played baseball by the way." He smirked at Lorna.

"Cheat!" Andy yelled. "You never said we could throw something."

"Yeah, because that was obvious. If you can't do something with your powers alone think outside of the box. Stop thinking all because you have powers that you don't need other skills. Mutants lose fist fights, gun fights, and everything in between. So great job you guys but he did a bit better. And Joseph."

"Yeah."

"Nobody likes a smart ass, showboats get shot. Now next test, who can hold up a metal pillar the longest."

"WHAT!!" The teens screamed.

"Did I s-s-s-s-stutter." She says while a green energy engulfs her hands and 4 small metal beams come out from behind her.

"Catch." She says as the beams are thrown at the teens.

Lauren caught her's first, making a shield and catching the beam in it.

"Shit."Lauren barely whispers.

Then Andy grabs his right before hit smacked him across the face. Joseph simply caught his. Super strength.

Marco sent his up higher in the air before using his hands to send out a continuous sound wave (Think how Gypsy in the flash pressed Barry against a wall, basically Vibe powers) to keep it suspended in the air.

"Good job." Lorna said, sounding almost impressed.

Elsewhere

It's a silent day, quite in the woods. Butterflies float with grace through the soft breeze.....until they were thrown away by a bust of wind. What was it? A runaway blur with blue streaks trailing behind it.

The Mutant Underground Headquarters

It was around 2 in the afternoon and the gang was beat.

"How often do you guys do this?" Joseph asked.

"As often as we can." Lauren replied.

"Are there more of you guys?" Joseph asks.

"Um, only a couple. Nobody tends to stay here long term unless they're helping run the place, there are also more places than this one but they're who knows where." Andi explains.

Joseph turns back to Marco who's saying something in sign language.

"Ah. So what exactly do you guys do here. What's the goal or purpose?" Joseph questions.

"What's with all of these questions?" Lauren asks.

"I'm asking for the both of us, but we just want to know how far this goes and if we can get somewhere." Joseph elaborates.

The twins look at each other briefly before looking back to the pair.

"Well if you're going to be traveling you have to see something." Andi says. "Follow us." He continues as they make their way to the central command.

There they approach a table with a bunch of hand drawings on it and they sort through them until they put one on top.

It was a picture of a symbol.

"This is the hound's symbol. They're a bunch of mutants turned by Sentinal Services against the rest of us so if you see anybody with this symbol anywhere on them you either take them down or run." Lauren explains.

Joseph looks at Marco seemingly trying to convince him with his eyes.

Marco signs something and Joseph's eyes narrow into a squint.

"Marco we can take them." Joseph exclaims.

"We don't know who "them" is or what they can do and I'm not going to risk it." Marco signs at Joseph.

Joseph looks down at his feet and slowly wraps his arms around his gut.

"Fine. But we have to at least ask about other places. Agreed?" Joseph asks.

Maroc nods.

"We'll be right back." Joseph says to the twins.

They walk in and see Polaris and Eclipse talking to a red haired girl (Dreamer) and proceed to walk up to them.

"Damn my feet hurt." Lorna suddenly says and begins looking for a chair.

"Get some apple cider vinegar, dilute it with water and stay off your feet for a day or two and all of the swelling will go down." Joseph explains while walking up to them with Marco behind him.

The adults stare at him surprised.

"I know a thing or two about swelling." Joseph elaborates.

"Ah." Lorna says.

"Marcos meets Joseph and Marco." She continues while pointing to each respectively.

"Hey guys." Marcos says while extending a hand. "This is Dreamer." He continues while shaking Joseph's hand before shaking Marco's.

"You should see these two, their powers aren't a joke." Lorna says.

"That sounds great. How long do you guys plan on staying here?" Marcos asks.

"That's actually what we wanted to talk about. Do you guys have anyway of transportation up north or a facility closer to Canada?" Joseph asks.

Then Dreamer butts in.

"There are places like this up North but due to the pressure and heat by Sentinal Services travelling is hard and contact between us is minimal at best. And I don't know anyone who's willing to take a trip that far." Dreamer explains.

Joseph looks at Marco with his mouth a gape, his eyes looking almost defeated before he turns back to the others.

"Thanks." He says before the pair walks away.

Late at night

Marco and Joseph lay in bed, with Marco's arms wrapped around Joseph as his arms are wrapped around himself.

"I miss her, I miss her so much." Joseph says in a whisper like volume.

Marco can only nod. His way of saying,"so do I."

Their symphony was one of despair, until they see her again, but at least they have each other.


End file.
